


Coming Out

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: I posted this on tumblr June 11, 2017. It was a Pride prompt I wrote for one of my friends :)BONUS: @fox-sleeping-minyard made the *best*artfor this <3





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr June 11, 2017. It was a Pride prompt I wrote for one of my friends :)  
> BONUS: @fox-sleeping-minyard made the *best* [art](https://fox-sleeping-minyard.tumblr.com/post/163676417217/neil-and-andrew-never-did-anything-quietly-and) for this <3

“Andrew, what the fuck did you do this time?” Neil clutches the phone as he races out of the airport and flags down the nearest cab. He can’t believe that Andrew has managed to get himself arrested  _and_ on the night when he and Neil had plans. They’re on different teams and they rarely get to spend quality time together. Bailing your boyfriend out of jail did not count as quality time, in Neil’s opinion.

Andrew makes a noise of complaint before sighing. “I’ll tell you when you get here. _When_ are you getting here?”

Neil climbs into the back of the cab and gives the address to the police station. The cabby, thankfully, chooses not to say anything. “I just got in the cab,” Neil explains. “I should get there in thirty minutes.”

“Thank fuck,” Andrew grumbles and hangs up.

Neil sits back in the seat and shuts his eyes. Really he should be grateful. Andrew’s curbed his aggression over the years and it’s been a long time since there were legal repercussions for his outbursts, probably not since they were in college.

At the station Neil notices that there is a suspicious number of people hanging around. It’s late on a Friday night, nothing is happening in the general area, so why are they here? He keeps it in the back of his mind as he hustles inside and posts bail.

Andrew comes out a while later, his clothes are rumpled but what draws Neil’s attention is the bruise on his cheek and his swelling hand.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil whispers. He takes Andrew’s hand in his, looking at the bruised knuckles. “What happened?”

“I was out for drinks with Samir when some asshole started trash talking Muslims and Arabs, you know that usual racist shit. So I told him to shut the fuck up and things escalated from there.”

Neil sighs and pulls Andrew in for a hug. They’re walking outside, the cool wind whipping around them. Neil isn’t thinking about anything except for Andrew.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispers into Andrew’s ear. “How’s Sammy?”

“Oh, he’s fine. They didn’t take him in. I was pretty clear with the officers that I was more than capable of taking out three guys.”

“Three?” Neil isn’t surprised but he is impressed, as always.

“Yeah,” Andrew smirks.

They’re on the sidewalk, Neil’s scanning for another cab. He takes Andrew’s uninjured hand in his, it’s a rare moment of public affection but _goddamn_ he’s missed Andrew. And he’s so glad that Andrew’s okay.

Andrew spots a cab and waves his injured hand. And that’s when the first flashes go off.

The suspicious crowd lingering outside the station is actually paparazzi, tipped off that Andrew Minyard, star Exy player, had been arrested. The story became even juicier when Neil Josten, the powerhouse striker for a rival team, arrived at the same station to bail him out. Then, wonders of fucking wonders, they’re seen, hand in hand, hailing a taxi!

Andrew and Neil duck into their cab but the damage is done. The sports news is full of speculation the next morning. Neil has already received a terse e-mail from Ichirou. They get their coffee and settle down to watch the coverage. Analysts are going over their every interview since their college career, trying to discover when _this_ started.

“I thought they hated each other,” one of Andrew’s teammates says in an interview. They get one of Neil’s team members on the phone and she says the same thing.

“Guess we’re busted,” Neil says. Andrew just shrugs. “You know, we could really rock their world.”

There’s a glint in his eye that is pure mischief and Andrew loves that. He pulls Neil in for a kiss. “What did you have in mind?”

And this is how they make the cover of every sports magazine and most of the popular news and celebrity gossip blogs: standing outside on their apartment balcony, a Pride flag draped over their shoulders, sharing a kiss.

Neil and Andrew never did anything quietly and their coming out moment steals headlines for weeks.

[FYI: The Pride flag was a gift from Nicky, of course.]

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
